


with love.

by dayzwithluv (k_itsmay)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Unrequited Love, specifically Trilogy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_itsmay/pseuds/dayzwithluv
Summary: "How could I know that one day I'd wake up feeling more. But I had already reached the shore 'cause we were ships in the night."- Sweet Night
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Kudos: 2





	with love.

Through empty spaces between books on the shelf, Wonpil sees a girl.

Her hair is sleek and straight, a cascade of black that falls neatly over her shoulder when she stands on her toes to reach for a book. Wonpil guesses that she’s pretty. Her lashes are long, and her makeup is nice. Or at least, she’s pretty in a way he knows he’s _expected_ to like. The kind of pretty that makes boys turn their heads when they cross paths – make them wish there’s a red string that ties them together, or something like that.

But he doesn’t. So down from where he sits with his back against another shelf, Wonpil shifts his gaze towards his right. Towards _him._

He can only see Sungjin’s eyes above the line of books, but it’s enough to see the stars in them. Kind and bright with the way he always wears his heart on his sleeve. The way he’s filled with love, listening and caring like there’s no one in the world he’d rather be with. He makes Wonpil’s breath catch until warmth curls under his skin, even though it’s Sungjin that glows in the afternoon sun, not him.

Wonpil sees a girl and a boy.

But only the boy is beautiful.

* * *

In their classroom, it is not Wonpil’s joke that draws Sungjin’s smile, but the peal of a girl’s laughter across the room. Far, far away from them.

When Wonpil turns around to look, it is that girl he sees. Her laughs bubble as she playfully slaps her friend’s hand, unafraid of being loud and of taking up space.

And Sungjin is staring at her.

It is then, with his heart sinking, that Wonpil learns what envy feels like.

* * *

On the basketball court, it is her again that he searches for. But when he sees the way she looks at another boy, curiosity in her eye and a blush in her smile, a shadow passes over Sungjin’s face.

There are two reasons that Wonpil hates it.

On the bus, it is the first reason that makes Wonpil tap Sungjin’s arm and point to where she sits. He knows, intimately, that a boy in love will steal but a single moment and store it somewhere deep in his heart. Lock it up and throw away the key so that no one will ever know of his secrets. A guilty pleasure, but a pleasure nonetheless that he wants Sungjin to have.

But it is the second reason that makes it hurt. Why Wonpil turns away to look out the bus window instead, where the streetlights glow in the night like stars, even if he can’t think of anything but how they aren’t as bright as others he’s seen.

It is the second reason that crushes him when Sungjin chases her off the bus. Makes him blink away tears and carry an ache in his throat all the way home.

* * *

Wonpil fills the silence with the piano.

It’s not much. Just slow chords underneath the gentle press of his fingertips. Stable but a little shy as his melody flutters like butterflies. It feels like dipping his toes into cold water, playing music out in the open like this. Jarring and wriggly under his skin in a way that makes him want to run away from it.

But behind him, the solid strum of steel strings joins him.

For a moment, Wonpil’s hands falter. They find their places again as he turns his head to look. And there he finds Sungjin, sitting so close that the head of the guitar is inches from Wonpil’s elbow. His head is down, focused, but he bobs his head to his music – _their_ music.

The sound is warm, glowing golden in the cramped store in the cold subway station. He breathes it in, lets it fill him with light until he’s smiling, eyes closed, and burrows it in that place deep in his heart. But he doesn’t lock it away. Not now.

Instead, he sings with it. With love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this ficlet, comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @/dayzwithluv !


End file.
